The present invention is directed to a device for facilitating the heating of food products in a microwave oven. More particularly, the invention is directed to such a device which converts the microwave energy into electric current and directs the current across the core of the food product to heat the food product from the inside out.
Conventional conductive and convective methods of cooking or warming food products heat the food products from the outside in. This is also true of microwave cooking, wherein the microwave energy is attenuated from the outside to the inside of the food product. Consequently, certain food products are sometimes overcooked on the outside while the inside remains undercooked. In addition, it is difficult using these prior art heating methods to obtain a food product which is unheated on the outside but heated on the inside.